


Do Not Pass Go

by honeybearbee



Category: Spooks | MI-5, The Almighty Johnsons
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-19
Updated: 2013-07-18
Packaged: 2017-12-20 16:00:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/889152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeybearbee/pseuds/honeybearbee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucas North becomes infested with gods and he wants them all gone. Ok, maybe the short, blonde, mouthy one can stay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do Not Pass Go

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't YET seen TAJ or the Lucas episodes, so I apologize if my characterization is off. I just had to write this, as the muses wouldn't leave me alone.

Lucas North walked down the street in Auckland, New Zealand humming a song he had heard on the radio last night. He was feeling better than he had in years. Faking his death had been hard, and getting out of England even harder, but he had finally managed to settle down somewhere. He had almost changed his name, but he was used to Lucas North so he stuck with it. If word got back to Harry, well then. He’d deal with it then. It had taken awhile to get used to New Zealand weather, it all seemed backwards to Lucas. People he met were fairly friendly and he enjoyed his job. It was nice to do something repetitive and boring.

Lucas stopped in front a few shops, just browsing when he felt a chill settle over him. He tensed and immediately began looking around. He didn’t see anyone following him, but Lucas used all his knowledge from MI5 to sneak home.

Once inside, he started to sweat. It wasn’t that hot inside or outside, but Lucas felt like he was burning up. He walked over to the controls on his air conditioner and turned it down as far as it would go.

Lucas sighed happily as he took his long coat off and the cold air washed over him.

****

Halfway across the city Olaf Johnson sat upright, eyes unfocused. “He’s come back to us.”


End file.
